<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marysuewocky by Old deeplyshallow (deeplyshallow)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153653">Marysuewocky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeplyshallow/pseuds/Old%20deeplyshallow'>Old deeplyshallow (deeplyshallow)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Parody, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeplyshallow/pseuds/Old%20deeplyshallow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twas Tuesday and the school Hogwarts, Did gyre and gimble with students, One had hair of fresh spun gold, And boobs the size of tents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marysuewocky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally published on fanfiction.net: 4/1/11</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Marysuewocky</strong>
</p><p>Twas Tuesday, and the school, Hogwarts<br/>
Did gyre and gimble with students:<br/>
One had hair of fresh spun gold,<br/>
And boobs the size of tents.</p><p>"Beware the Mary Sue, young n00b!<br/>
The golden curls all sparkly!<br/>
Beware deatheater Ron, shun too<br/>
Sexy Hermione!"</p><p>She took her vorpal keyboard in lap:<br/>
Long time good stories she sought -<br/>
Then rested in the M section,<br/>
To read a little porn.</p><p>And then, three good reads on the go,<br/>
The Sue author, with head most large,<br/>
Uploaded though guidelines said no,<br/>
Brains blew up with a 'blarge!'</p><p>One, two! One, two! And F and U!<br/>
Her vorpal board went tipper tap!<br/>
She flamed it dead, and with its head<br/>
She virtually glumped back.</p><p>"And, has thou slain the Mary Sue?<br/>
Ten thousand reviews! Full speed ahoy!"<br/>
O frabjous day! Squeeooh! Squeeay!'<br/>
they gushled in their joy.</p><p>Twas snowing, and most rainy too<br/>
But twas the end for fic most lame;<br/>
Happy were the HP section,<br/>
But then… … …Enoby came.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Based on jabberwocky by Lewis Carroll if anyone didn't know.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I apologise for my terrible rhymes.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>